


[Podfic] These Scatteres Shards of a Broken Mirror

by niania



Series: Mirror Images [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, SPN/RPF, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had Richard known that playing an archangel on television would make him lose his mind, he may have thought twice about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] These Scatteres Shards of a Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Scattered Shards of a Broken Mirror (Piece Me Back Together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186962) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



> Thank you [](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile)[**morganoconner**](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/) for your permission to record this fic and for being so incredibly amazing that you thought about writing Gabriel/Richard and Castiel/Misha! This fic was recorded for the "New Beginnings" challenge at [](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/profile)[**cakehole_club**](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/). Big thank you to the mods [](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/) and [](http://applegeuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://applegeuse.livejournal.com/)**applegeuse** for being awesome and easy-going!

Cover Art provided by niania.

| 

## These Scatteres Shards of a Broken Mirror

  


**Author:** morganoconner  
  
 **Reader:** niania  
  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural/RPF crossover  
  
 **Pairing:** Gabriel/Richard  
  
 **Rating:** PG  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-slash or friendship, depending on what you want to hear  
  
 **Summary:** Had Richard known that playing on archangel on television would make him lose his mind, he may have thought twice about it.  
  
  
[Text](http://shadow-legacy.livejournal.com/43034.html) | **Wordcount:** 2600  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?5r60x06k36h8lo7) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:54  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

There's a timestamp called "My Dreams Lie Scattered Before You" which you can find [here](http://l-niania.livejournal.com/5485.html). There's also an audiobook version with both podfics in one file [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3jttskds81x8vll). (m4b, 12 MB)

New beginnings... When I saw the topic for the latest [](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/profile)[**cakehole_club**](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/) challenge I started thinking about who on Supernatural really deserves a new beginning. Well I guess my answer was clear from the start. Gabriel! ♥ I need Gabriel to come back. So if he can't come back in Sam and Dean's universe, let's pull him into ours. And that's exactly what [](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile)[**morganoconner**](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/) did! When I started reading SPN/RPF crossovers I never thought there would be Gabriel/Richard or Castiel/Misha out there. There're only a few authors writing J2/Sam &Dean so who the hell would even get the idea of Gabriel/Richard? Ha, [](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile)[**morganoconner**](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/)'s mind must be an amazing place to be!

Talking about new beginnings when watching episode 803 this week I really hoped for Sam and Dean getting a reboot. So much crap happened between those two how are they supposed to ever get over this? Even in season 1 they had a hard time becoming Sam&Dean again but then happened Sam's death, Dean's death, John's death, hell, the freaking apocalypse, soulless!Sam, god!Cas, purgatory... Holy crab look at that list! ^_^ I need them to be Sam&Dean again! And now I'm totally off topic...

Also this cover is my very first try to use a picture manipulation program. No I never tried to get rid of red eyes in my own photos before. So I started at the very beginning, downloaded GIMP, watched a few tutorials on youtube and tried to create something easy but not bad looking for this podfic. It took me like five hours to produce this, but I kind of like it. :) I can't even imagine how some artist produce perfect manipulations like [this one](http://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/67802.html) which just showed up on my flist. Well no one is born a master...  
  



End file.
